Continuer de tourner les pages de l'histoire
by sweetcandy9
Summary: Voici ma 2e fanfic sur Hunger Games, c'est une fiction longue avec des PDV de Katniss et sa fille. Elle raconte à tour de rôle leurs histoires d'amour. Katniss/Peeta et autre couple dont le nom ne sera pas tout de suite dévoilé. Venez lire si vous le voulez et bien sûr, Puisse le sort vous être favorable.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Ce chapitre est un peu une sorte de prologue assez long, le reste de la fanfic se passera plus tard, quand la fille de Katniss a 16 ans environ. En passant j'ai modifier certaines choses du livre, comme la durée ou l'aspect physique des enfants, et autres. Donc, bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Je sens le souffle chaud de Peeta dans mon coup, et je me réveille tranquillement. Je souris, encore une nuit sans cauchemar, c'est de plus en plus fréquent maintenant. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours des cauchemars, mais un jour, peut-être que ce sera une rareté plutôt qu'une habitude. Même chose pour Peeta.

Je suis mariée avec Peeta depuis maintenant 10 ans, et j'ai 27 ans. Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, nous arrivons à nous en sortir.

Je me retourne pour voir le visage Peeta, il a l'air détendu et heureux. Ce qui me rend heureuse aussi. Je chuchote doucement :

-Peeta?

Puisqu'il ne répond pas, je dis un peu plus fort :

-Peeta!

Il grogne et il se cache dans mes cheveux. Je ris et dit :

-Allez! Lève-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée.

Il répond d'une voix endormie :

- Veux pas.

-Eh bien, t'a pas le choix.

-Pourquoi tu fais ta rabat-joie? Profite de ce moment, on est tous les deux, tranquille.

-Mais oui, je sais. Par contre, reste le fait que nous sommes le matin. Donc, toi, gros paresseux, tu te lèves et tu vas me faire à déjeuner.

-Non.

-Comment ça, non?

-Bon d'accord, mais pas maintenant. Attend cinq petites minutes. Tu peux cela pour moi, hein dit?

Il lève la tête et me regarde comme s'il faisait pitié. Je cède.

-D'accord, d'accord.

-Super merci!

Il se redresse et viens m'embrasser sur le bout du nez, sur mes joues, sur mon mentons, pour finir sur mes lèvres. Il recule et me sourit.

-Tu vois il faut profiter de ces moments de paix avant que…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une petite tête blonde suivi d'une brune entre dans la chambre en courant et criant. Les deux gamins grimpent sur le lit et se mettent à sauter en riant. Peeta grommelle :

-Avant ça.

Il retrouve son sourire et prend les deux enfants et les mets sur ses épaules en criant d'une voix grave :

-Les petits enfants ont dérangé les sages parents. Les petits enfants vont être mangés par le méchant papa!

Il court hors de la chambre, les enfants toujours sur ses épaules. Ces dernier crient et rient, ce qui me fait rire, parce que, certaine fois, j'ai l'impression de devoir m'occuper de trois enfants.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine et je vois Peeta qui tient Nick dans ses bras et il essaie de le faire entrer dans réfrigérateur. Bon on s'entend qu'il ne pas le faire pour vrai, disons plutôt qu'il tient notre fils dans ses bras devant le réfrigérateur la porte ouverte. Nick ri et cri tandis que sa sœur donne de petit coup à son père. Je dis :

-Rosalie! Nick! Que faites-vous à votre pauvre père?

-Il dit qu'il manger Nick!

-Oui! Il veut me manger!

Peeta rit et dépose Nick par terre, les enfants courent vers moi et me font un câlin, ensuite ils se retournent, et d'un commun accord, ils en donnent un à leur père.

Ensuite, nous mangeons, Peeta a fait un merveilleux petit déjeuner et pour le remercier je l'embrasse. Ce qui a bien fait réagir nos deux petits bambins :

-Ouach! Maman, c'est dégoutant!

-Avec la bouche!

Moi et Peeta on rit face à leur réaction, bien sûr, tout le monde passe par cet âge. Ensuite j'aide les enfants à se préparer et je fais pareil. Nous sommes dimanche et cette journée, moi et Peeta on amène les enfants dans la forêt.

Je regarde ma petite Rosalie, elle ressemble beaucoup à Prim, je lui ai donné ce nom d'ailleurs, Rosalie Primrose Mellark. Avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleus, elle ressemble à la fois à Peeta, Prim et moi. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, mais Prim avait bel et bien des cheveux blond et des yeux bleus, mais elle avait aussi quelque trais qui me ressemblait, pas très visible, mais bien là. Ma fille à justement des traits de moi, mais elle a les cheveux et les yeux de Peeta.

Ça m'arrive de penser à Prim, mais j'essaie de me souvenir des moments où elle était heureuse et pleine de vie. Non à sa mort. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque fois que je pense à ma petite sœur, et ma fille le remarque car elle vient vers moi et me fait un câlin. Je souris.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit physiquement pareille à son père, Rosalie est assez timide et discrète, comme moi. C'est ce qui est drôle, car physiquement, elle ressemble à son père, mais côté caractère, elle est pareil que moi. Même si elle n'a que 8 ans, elle n'a qu'une ou deux amies. Aussi elle est très douée au tir à l'arc, oui j'ai décidé d'apprendre cette discipline à mes enfants et Peeta est d'accord avec moi. Je tiens à ce que mes enfants apprennent les rudiments de la survie en forêt, bien qu'il n'y a plus d'Hunger Game. Malheureusement, Nick n'est pas aussi doué que sa sœur, elle est silencieuse, rapide et adroite tandis que lui est bruyant, lent et maladroit.

Nick est bien sûr le contraire complet de sa sœur, ses cheveux brun et ses yeux gris, qu'il a hérité de moi, lui donne un air mystérieux. Mais quand tu l'approche, tu réalises que c'est un mini-Peeta, un vrai farceur charismatique. Un petit garçon qui fait tomber toutes les filles et qui est ami avec tout le monde dans la classe. Oui, même s'il n'a que 6 ans, il nous revient chaque jour en parlant de sa nouvelle «petite-amie». On s'entend qu'à son âge, ce ne sont pas des relations très sérieuses.

C'est justement ce petit garçon qui me sort de mes pensées, il arrive me voir et me demande du chocolat, je lui réponds :

-Non, tu le sais bien, pas de chocolat après le petit-déjeuner.

-Mais pourquoi? Papa me laisse lui!

-Ah oui?

-Euh… non! C'est une blague! Hahaha!

Il parait mal à l'aise et son rire sonne faux, mais je ne dis rien. Je déclame :

-Bon je vais aller voir Haymitch, je me demande s'il va mieux.

-Il est encore malade?

Je préfère dire à mes enfants qu'Haymitch est malade plutôt que complétement saoul, ce n'est pas un bon exemple. Et Haymitch peut seulement voir mes enfants quand il est sobre.

-Oui il est malade, mais plus pour longtemps, je te le promets.

-D'accord.

-Attendez avec votre père ici, je reviens.

Je sors et me dirige vers la maison d'Haymitch, c'est quand même fou comment le village des vainqueurs a changé, il est maintenant plein. Après la guerre nous avons offert les maisons restantes à des familles restantes. Ces maisons sont vides, grande et en bon état. Ils ne servaient à personne de toute façon. En marchant je vois une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où.

-Gale?

Il se retourne et me sourit, ça fait plusieurs années que je n'ai plus vu Gale. Même si je sais qu'il n'a pas tué volontairement Prim, c'est quand même sa bombe qu'il l'a tuée.

-Katniss, je te cherchais, je ne savais pas si tu étais encore chez toi et tu habitais chez Peeta.

-Oh non, j'habite encore chez moi.

Lorsque la guerre à terminer et que Peeta et moi on s'est marié, il a accepté d'emménagée avec moi, je ne voulais pas que d'autre gens dorment dans le lit de Prim ou détruise mes seuls souvenirs matériels que j'ai d'elle. Mais je crois que Gale ne l'a pas compris de cette façon…

-Oh, alors toi et Peeta…

Il est coupé dans sa phrase par Peeta (quand on parle du loup…) et les enfants qui sortent de la maison. Ils ne remarquent pas que Gale et moi sommes là, car Peeta dit :

-Bon ok les enfants, dépêcher vous de manger votre chocolat, parce que si votre maman vous voit elle va être très fâchée, elle va vous enlever le chocolat et me punir.

-Elle va te priver de télé?

-Non, pire!

-C'est quoi alors?

-Ah ça vous êtes trop jeune pour le savoir, vous comprendre quand vous serez grand et que vous aurez un copain ou une copine. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça se passe quand vous dormez…

-Elle te peinture le visage!

-Elle te dessine une moustache avec un crayon!

-Non, mais j'admets que ce serais très drôle.

Je rougis, Peeta ne nous a toujours pas vu, mais Gale et moi on a entendu toute la conversation, et si les enfants n'ont pas compris le sous-entendu, Gale oui. Il a l'aire aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Peeta se retourne et ça devient sérieusement un des moments ses plus embarrassant de ma vie. Il se reprend et s'approche et dit :

-Katniss! Ma chérie! Comment vas-tu? Et comment va Haymitch?

-Peeta! Tu leurs à donner du chocolat!

-Quoi? Mais non, franchement tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien pour te contredire.

Et sur ces paroles il se retourne vers les enfants et leurs faits des gros yeux. Ils comprennent le message et ils cachent le chocolat derrière, mais ils continuent et mâcher. Je regarde Peeta et lui dit :

-Toi et moi on va parler ce soir. Et les enfants, donner moi ce chocolat.

-Mais Kat! Comment veux-tu que je refuse? Avec leurs petits yeux ils me convainquent à chaque fois.

Et les deux petits monstres (c'est nom complétement affectueux, et j'adore mes enfants, c'est seulement que certaine fois ils sont trop malins et ils obtiennent tous ce qu'ils veulent) me font des yeux de chiens battus, et comme Peeta, je ne peux pas refuser.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, mais seulement pour cette fois ci.

Les enfants poussent des cris de joie. Je sais qu'ils vont toujours m'avoir. Je soupire et me tourne vers Gale, donc j'avais un peu oublié la présence.

-Gale, je te présente ma fille Rosalie et Nick mon fils.

-Bonjour.

Rose et Nick s'approche saluent Gale pour ensuite partir et courir dans l'herbe.

-Et bien sûr tu connais Peeta.

Ils se saluent d'un signe de tête.

-Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ici?

Je suis un peu mesquine dans ma voix. Je suis encore en colère, surtout car il n'a même pas essayé de s'expliquer. Bien sûr, en ce moment je parle encore de la mort de Prim. Je le tiens encore en parti responsable pour ce qui est arrivé.

-Euh… eh bien… h-hum… J'avais du boulot à faire ici, donc je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te dire salut. Donc… Salut.

-Salut.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon?

-Je vais dans la forêt.

-Ah d'accord.

On reste les trois comme cela à ne rien dire, quand Peeta lance :

-Tu veux venir avec nous?

Je me retiens pour ne pas le fusiller du regard, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne. Je ne veux pas le voir et encore moins passer du temps avec lui. Mais je sais que Peeta dit seulement cela pour être gentil.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

-Mais non! Tu es très doué dans la forêt, tu pourrais nous aider, pas vrai Katniss?

Cette fois ci je ne me retiens pas, je lui lance un regard noir.

-Bon, eh bien d'accord.

Je vais chercher les enfants encore frustrée, et je crois que Rosalie le remarque, car elle me demande :

-Est-ce que ça va maman? Tu as l'aire en colère…

-Mais non ma chérie, allez dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard!

On se rend tous les 5 à la forêt, les enfants adore y aller. Quand on arrive, Gale, Peeta et Nick se dirige vers l'étang alors que je reste avec Rosalie pour lui apprendre les rudiments du tir à l'arc. Elle est très douée, elle réussit à tirer 2 écureuils, et elle me dit :

-Maman, plus tard je vais être aussi douée que toi!

-J'en suis sûr!

On se fait un câlin. J'entends Peeta au loin dire :

-Rose! Vient m'aider moi et ton frère!

-J'arrive!

Elle me fait un sourire et part. Je tire quelques flèches, puis, je sens quelqu'un s'approcher derrière. Pas besoin d'être divin pour savoir que c'est Gale, ses pas sont trop lourds pour être ceux d'un enfant et il fait beaucoup moins de bruit que Peeta.

-Alors Gale, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Peeta voulais que je te parle.

Je me retourne. Il a l'aire… triste.

-Peeta n'a pas à faire des choix à ma place.

-Je sais, mais je suis d'accord avec lui. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Non, tu parles et moi je fais semblant d'écouter.

-Euh… D'accord, c'est mieux que rien.

Il déglutit et respire et se lance :

-Écoute, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi…

-Wow, en 10 ans, c'est ça que t'a compris! Non mais t'es vraiment malin toi!

-Katniss…

-Allez dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Ok… donc, je sais que j'aurais dû venir t'en parler dès le départ, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se produise, et aujourd'hui, tu es heureuse et c'est ça l'important. S'il te plait pardonne-moi. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre ma vie avec toi, me marier, avoir des enfants…

-Gale, j'ai déjà choisi Peeta, et je ne le regrette pas. Je suis désolée.

Il me fait un faible sourire.

-Ne t'en veux pas, la seule chose que je veux en ce moment, c'est que tu me pardonnes, et qu'on puisse devenir plus ou moins amis. Est-ce que ça te vas?

Il me regarde et attend une réponse.

-D'accord.

Il sourit et me prend dans ses bras. On rit et on se dirige vers Peeta et les enfants. Gale à l'air plus heureux que tout à l'heure, il montre aux enfants comment faire des collets. Pendant ce temps, j'entraine Peeta ans un coin et dit :

-Merci Peeta.

-De rien, j'avais peur que tu sois en colère. Alors tout est arrangé?

-Oui, tout est arrangé.

-Est-ce que tu…?

-Non, Peeta, crois-tu vraiment que je m'aurais marié et fondé une famille avec toi, si j'en aimais un autre? Tu es le seul et l'unique, ne doutes jamais de ça. Et c'est très réel ce que j'ai dit, tu sais que j'ai dès la difficulté avec les mots, donc ne t'habitue pas à ça, hein?

Peeta rit et me prend dans ses bras.

-Promis et je t'aime aussi.

Il m'embrasse doucement, comme pour me prouver ses sentiments, mais il n'a pas besoin, car je le sais déjà.

C'est un amour bien réel.

* * *

**Alors, vous en penssez quoi? Je sais qu'on dirait la fin, mais il y a une suite. A+ et j'essai de poster le plus vite possible! Aussi, merci de laisser des reviews!**

**sweetcandy9**

**-xxx-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Me revoilà avec mon chapitre 2 de cette fanfic, je crois que j'ai posté assez vite, 2 jours c'est pas mal, non? Mais ne vous y habituez pas, c'est seulement que j'était à fond dans ma fic et que c'était le week-end. Il faut aussi que je consacre du temps à mon autre fanfiction, et bla bla bla. **

**Donc, il faut aussi que vous sachiez qu'on a fait un petit saut dans le temps, un saut de 8 ans précisément. Désolé si vous aimiez mieux avant, mais c'est à cette période que je veux faire ma fic.**

**Je crois avoir répondue à tout les reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas, merci de m'en avertir.**

_***Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, dites-moi le, j'en fais beaucoup!***_

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

PDV Rosalie

-Aller hop! Hop! Hop! Si vous ne mettez pas d'effort, vous n'accomplissez rien!

Je me retiens parce que sinon j'aurais déjà, il y a longtemps, envoyé balader ma prof de gym. Je ne déteste pas le sport, mais elle oui. Dommage qu'apporter mon arc à l'école soit interdit, sinon ça ferait longtemps que je lui aurais montrer de quoi je suis capable, ou je lui aurais tout simplement tiré dessus. Hum… non, trop agressif. De toute façon je ne pourrais jamais tuer des gens, j'ai de la difficulté avec les animaux, alors un être humain! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à la place de ma mère, elle a tué des gens, mais elle en a perdu. Tout cela est tellement mélangeant, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser.

La prof nous annonce qu'on peut (enfin!) partir. Je sors avec mon amie Ray, elle me parle de la prof. En mal bien sûr, personne n'aime cette prof.

-Y parait qu'on fait un nouveau projet en histoire, sur les Hunger Games…

Mon corps se raidit à la mention du mot Hunger Games, ce n'est un secret pour personne que je suis la fille des «amants maudits», et ça me vaut beaucoup de regards et de rumeurs à mon sujet. Même après 16 ans d'existence, c'est toujours la même chose, sauf que les gens sont plus discrets. En fait, ils pensent qu'ils sont discrets, mais ils ne le sont pas vraiment.

Je passe devant Kyle, et il me regarde avec haine dans les yeux. Je détourne le regard, parce que je suis mal à l'aise. Kyle est mon ex-petit-ami, on est sorti ensemble 2 mois l'année dernière, c'était mon premier copain, mais il parlait toujours de lui et il n'aimait pas mes parents, donc je l'ai laissée, depuis ce temps il est en colère contre moi. Je croyais qu'avec l'arrivé de sa nouvelle copine il allait me laisser tranquille un peu, mais non, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

J'entre dans ma classe d'histoire et je m'assois au côté de Ray. Le prof commence à parler, mais je n'écoute pas vraiment, je regarde vers la fenêtre. C'est le printemps, donc il y a des fleurs partout et la température est super. Ça serait chouette que les cours soit dehors, mais en même temps personnes n'écouterais. Quoi que ce ne se serait pas très différent de maintenant…

-Bon d'accord, maintenant je vais vous parler de votre nouveau projet, je suis sûr que plusieurs d'entre vous en ont déjà entendu parler.

À l'évocation du mot projet, l'attention de tous les élèves a été captivée. Tout le monde a hâte, sauf moi.

-Vous allez devoir faire une vidéo de cinq minutes environ, dans laquelle vous agissez comme un intervieweur. Vous devez aller voir une personne qui a vécu durant le temps des Hunger Games et de la rébellion, et lui poser des questions sur comment s'est passé. Vous pouvez même poser des questions à plusieurs personnes si vous en trouvez. Par contre essayez de diversifier, ce serait un peu dommage que tout le monde interview la même personne.

Super. Tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Bien sûr, tout le monde va vouloir être avec moi à cause de ma famille, ma mère est le Geai Moqueur, mon père est le garçon sensible qui est prêt à tout pour protéger celle qu'il aime, en plus il s'est fait kidnappé et torturé par le capitole. Et bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier mon oncle Haymitch, le plus vieux vainqueur des Hunger Games du district douze, et un des chefs de la rébellion. Il y a aussi mon oncle Gale, qui est le meilleur ami de ma mère après mon père, qui a fait partie de la rébellion et qui a créée des armes durant cette période. Oh et j'allais oublier! Mon cousin, Finnick junior, fils d'un vainqueur des Hunger Games, qui était reconnu pour être très beau, et qui en plus faisait partie de la rébellion. Franchement, une famille tout à fait normale.

-Vous ferez ce travail en équipe de deux, et pour que ce soit bien égal, j'ai choisi les équipes.

Encore super. Je me serais mis avec Ray, elle a vu ma famille des dizaines de fois, et elle s'en fiche éperdument de la popularité. Mais je vais surement me retrouver avec une personne qui s'intéresse à moi seulement pour la bonne note que ça va lui rapporter, et qui va regarder ma famille comme des bêtes de foires.

Le prof nomme les noms et j'entends :

-Rosalie Mellark avec Lucas Harris

Bon, je pouvais tomber pire. Je connais un peu Lucas, on n'est pas amis, mais on l'était au primaire. Au lycée, quand t'es amie avec un garçon, c'est automatiquement ton copain, donc on ne se parle plus beaucoup. Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de filles qui sont jalouse. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, dans son genre. Il a des cheveux bruns, pas trop courts, mais pas trop longs, avec des yeux vert émeraude. Et depuis l'arrivé au secondaire, il est devenu grand et musclé.

-Regrouper vous en équipe et discuter de votre projet.

On le bruit des chaises qui raclent sur le sol avec les cris de joie pour ceux qui aime leur partenaire et les plaintes de ceux que non. Je me dirige vers Lucas.

-Hé Rose, ça faisait longtemps.

-Ouais…

-Si tu préfères ont peux trouver d'autres personnes à interviewer, j'imagine que ça doit pas toujours être facile pour toi, à cause de tes parents.

Je suis surprise, j'aurais cru qu'il aurait sauté sur la situation pour avoir un A.

-C'est gentil de me proposer, mais ça ne me dérange pas de demander à mes parents, je peux demander à mes oncles, malheureusement mon cousin n'est pas en ville sinon je lui aurais proposé aussi.

-D'accord, donc ça sert à rien que je cherche pour d'autres gens, on en a déjà assez. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne compte pas te laisser seule pour faire le projet.

-D'accord, merci. Est-ce que ça te vas de venir chez moi demain, après les cours. Tu sais pour poser des questions, on s'occupera du montage plus tard.

-Pas de problème.

La cloche sonne et tout le monde sort, je ramasse mes choses et me tournent vers Lucas quand il me dit :

-Donc à demain, salut!

-Bye

Je le regarde sortir et je rejoins Ray.

-Alors, tu craques pour Lucas?

-Quoi? Bien sûr que non, on est copains, c'est tout.

-Hu-hum

-C'est vrai je te dis!

-Oui oui je te crois.

On se dirige vers la cafétéria, je meurs de faim. En passant je vois Lucas, qui me fait un sourire auquel je réponds.

Ray et moi on s'assoit à notre table, et Lenny et Jen viennent nous rejoindre. Lenny et Jen sont deux copines qu'on a rencontré au lycée, considéré comme un peu bizarre, mais elles sont super gentille. Ray se retourne vers moi, un sourire en coin et me demande :

-Alors si t'a pas de sentiments pour Lucas, ça te dérange pas que je lui demande de sortir.

Je manque de recracher mon sandwich, elle avec Lucas? Ils ne se connaissent même pas! Même si ça me fait un petit quelque chose, je dis :

-Pas du tout, je peux même aller lui demander.

-Je rigole, il ne m'intéresse pas, de toute manière, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

-N'importe quoi!

-Vous parler de Lucas Harris? Tu craques pour lui?

-Non Lenny, c'est seulement mon partenaire pour un projet, et Ray se fait des films.

Je regarde cette dernière avec de gros yeux, elle fait l'innocente. Mais Jen décide de s'en mêler :

-En tout cas, moi je le trouve canon.

-Jen!

-Ben quoi? C'est vrai, et t'es très chanceuse qu'il craque sur toi.

-Il ne craque pas sur moi. Et je ne l'aime pas non plus. On est copains, d'accord?

Lenny qui est assis en face de moi, pointe derrière moi et dit :

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi il avance vers toi?

-Quoi?

Je me retourne vivement et vois qu'il est toujours à sa table, en train de discuter avec ses copains. Je regarde mes amies et elles sont tous en train de rire.

-C'est vraiment pas drôle.

-Ou ça l'ai, t'aurait dû voir ton visage!

-Ha, ha, ha, je vous déteste tous.

-Fais pas la tête!

-Ok, mais on change de sujet s'il vous plait.

On a parlé du prof de Jen, qui supposément la déteste. Je crois tous les profs détestes les élèves. À un moment, Lenny dit :

-Te retourne pas, mais Lucas vient vers toi.

-Arrête Lenny, tu m'as déjà fait le coup.

-Mais cette fois-ci c'est vrai!

-Non ce ne l'ai pas, et de toute façon pourquoi viendrait-t 'il me voir. Vous me saoulez vraiment avec ça les filles, si je vous dis que je ne craque pas sur lui, c'est vrai. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille, ok?

J'entends une voix derrière moi dire :

-Euh… je venais pour te dire que je voulais te parler, mais si t'es occupé, je vais revenir…

Je retourne les joues en feux. Super, j'ai vraiment l'aire brillante là! Bravo Rose, pourquoi tu as toujours l'aire folle?

-Non, non désolé, je croyais que mes amies me faisaient une blague, parce qu'ils m'ont dit ça tantôt et que ouais, bon ce n'est pas important, tu voulais me dire?

C'est sûr que j'ai l'aire encore plus intelligente, Stupide cerveaux qui ne m'écoute jamais!

-D'accord, je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeait que j'amène ma sœur demain, j'avais oublié que je devais la garder.

-Pas de problème, elle a qu'elle âge?

-Quatorze ans.

-Elle a le même âge que mon frère, je pense qu'ils pourraient s'entendre.

-Cool

Il sourit et part, j'ai l'impression que je mon cœur recommence à battre normalement. Attend quoi? J'ai dit qu'il ne battait pas normalement? Non, c'est impossible, je ne ressens rien pour Lucas. Peut-être, juste un mini sentiment caché au fond de moi, mais ça ne veut rien dire. En plus je parle seule, ça y es, je suis définitivement folle.

-Ouh!

-Ray, arrête, tu me tapes sur les nerfs.

-Bon d'accord, mais n'empêche que j'avais raison.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne réponds pas. Ça ne sert à rien, elle a un vrai caractère de cochon. On termine notre déjeuner en parlant de mon cousin, qui d'après mes amies, est vraiment beau. Elle me demande quand il revient, mais je ne sais. Je me retiens pour ne pas regarder à chaque cinq minute Lucas. Ensuite, on se lève et on part à nos cours.

Le reste de la journée passe lentement, après je sors pour rentrer chez moi, Ray, Lenny et Jen me suivent, elles ont décidé de venir faire un tour chez moi. Quand on sort, j'entends des filles glousser et je lève les yeux, et je vois Finnick. Il me fait un signe de la main. Je souris et cours vers lui. Quand j'arrive, il me sert dans ses bras. Il dit :

-Ce que t'a grandi! T'es plus une gamine maintenant, mais bien une femme.

-Arrête, tu parles comme ma grand-mère. Et toi Finn, t'es déjà un homme depuis longtemps.

-Un très bel homme tu veux dire.

Je ris, Finn a deux ans de plus que moi, donc il a 18 ans.

-Alors, est-ce que t'a une nouvelle conquête?

-Bof, non, je ne sais pas, mais au quatre j'ai l'impression d'être sortie avec toutes les filles.

-C'est surement le cas!

Je vois que les filles sont restées derrière, un peu mal à l'aise, sauf Ray, elle s'avance et prend Finnick dans ses bras.

-Finn! Contente de te revoir, on parlait justement de toi.

-Ah oui? Et vous disiez quoi?

-Ah ça c'est top secret, si je te le dit, je devrais te tuer après!

Je lève les yeux au ciel, Ray a tendance à exagérer, mais c'est pour cela que je l'adore. Je prends la parole :

-Finn, tu te souviens bien sûr de Ray?

-Comment oublier une si jolie fille?

-Arrête de draguer mes copines! Et aussi Lenny et Jen, tu te rappelles?

-Oui, salut!

Elles saluent Finnick, et je dis :

-C'est super ces retrouvailles, mais il faudrait peut-être se grouiller un peu!

On marche vers ma maison en parlant. Quand j'arrive Nick est déjà là, il est en train d'embrasser une fille que je n'ai jamais vue, sur le sofa. Finnick cri :

-Hé! Trouvez une chambre!

Nick se retourne et nous voit, il dit à la fille :

-Il faudrait que tu partes, on se voit demain à l'école?

La fille glousse et répond oui. Ensuite elle prend son manteau et sort. Je regarde mon frère qui regarde la télé. Même s'il n'a que treize ans, il a eu plus de conquêtes que j'en aurais dans toute ma vie.

Finnick va s'assoir avec lui et ils partent une discussion de «gars». Je monte avec mes copines dans ma chambre et Jen dit :

-Alors Ray, tu as semblé très proche avec Finnick… Tu l'aimes bien?

-Hum… Je crois que oui, mais c'est un tombeur, donc je ne m'attends à rien.

Je dis :

-Vous iriez bien ensemble, deux personnes imbus d'eux même.

-Au moins, MOI, je l'avoue quand je craque pour quelqu'un!

Je soupir et dis :

-Si je te dis que j'aime bien Lucas, tu vas me laisser tranquille?

-Peut-être bien!

On rit et on change de sujet, mais je continue de penser à cette histoire. Est-ce que j'aime bien Lucas? Comment on peut le savoir de toute façon? Avec Kyle, c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas, il m'a invité à sortir, plusieurs fois et ensuite il m'a embrassé. Mais il n'y avait pas de papillon dans mon ventre comme quand ma mère me décris la sensation qu'elle a quand elle embrasse mon père. Ensuite Lenny et Jen partent, je reste avec Ray et je lui demande :

-Comment on sait quand on aime quelqu'un? Tu as l'aire sûre de tes sentiments pour Finnick, mais je ne sais pas…

-Je le ressens dans mon ventre, je sens des petits papillons et je souris bêtement quand je pense à lui, et j'ai hâte de le revoir pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

-Woua! T'a flashé fort sur Finnick.

-Ha, ha, ha. Mais toi?

-J'ai pas flashé sur Finnick, c'est mon cousin!

-Je sais nouille! Je parle de Lucas.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis seulement sortit avec Kyle et je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui.

-Écoute je sais que je te taquine beaucoup avec ça, mais ne t'empêche pas de vivre tes sentiments, Jen à raison, tu es chanceuse. Lucas est un mec bien.

-Et toi avec Finnick? Tu vas lui avouer tes sentiments?

- Je ne sais pas, comme je l'ai dit, c'est un Don Juan, je risque seulement de me faire blesser.

-Tu sais, je crois que Finn attend seulement l'élue de son cœur, ça pourrait être toi!

-J'en doutes, mais peu importe, parlons de ton frère.

-Mon frère? T'aime mon frère?

-Non! Mais je veux savoir, pourquoi il a autant de copine?

- Bah, comme Finn, il n'a pas trouvé la bonne.

-Ouais… Les garçons, tellement compliqué!

-Tu l'as dit!

On parle un peu quand mon père entre dans ma chambre pour nous avertir que le dîner est prêt. On descend et Ray s'assois au côté de Finn. Ils parlent ensemble pendant presque tout le dîner. Ma mère se tourne vers moi et me demande :

-Alors ma chérie, comment s'est passé ta journée?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que Nick dit :

-Elle a un rendez-vous avec un gars.

-Quoi? Non c'est faux! On fait un projet ensemble, c'est tout! Et tu peux bien parler, monsieur-je-roule-des-pelles-à-toutes-les-filles-que-je-vois!

Nick hausse les épaule et continu de manger, mon père lui demande :

-C'est vrai?

-Quoi?

-Ce qu'a dit ta sœur.

-Non, elle est juste en train péter un câble parce que j'ai embrassé une fille tantôt quand elle est arrivé.

Je riposte :

-C'est pas vrai et tu sauras que je sais que tu sors avec des filles pour les plaquer une semaine après.

-Et puis? Ça fait quoi?

-C'est mal!

Mon père décide d'intervenir :

-Ta sœur a raison, ne sors pas avec des filles si tu ne tiens pas à elle ou juste parce que tu t'ennuis.

-D'accord.

-Ton père à raison.

Maman entre en jeux.

-Ouais promis je le ferais plus.

-Bien et toi Katniss, c'est ce projet?

Merci maman, justement LA question qui fallait pas poser, ça va seulement mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise. Ma mère va partir disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et mon père va la suivre. Et je vais être celle qui a gâché le dîner.

-Euh… C'est sur les Hunger Games et la rébellion. Il faut qu'on pose des questions à ceux qui ont vécu dans cette période…

Ma mère se fige un instant et mon père se ronge les ongles. Réactions attendue. Ma mère se reprend et dit :

-C'est bien, et tu nous ne demande pas de faire partie de ton projet?

-J'allais le faire, mon partenaire va venir demain pour filmer et poser des questions.

-C'est qui? Ton partenaire. Il est gentil?

Bien sûr ça c'est mon père, un vrai papa poule.

-Oui il est très gentil et il s'appelle Lucas Harris.

-Je connais son père, il travaille à la boucherie d'à côté, c'est un homme bien.

Et la discussion se termine là. Mon père est boulanger, et il a sa boulangerie bien sûr. Ma mère, elle, elle chasse et donne sa viande à ceux qui en ont besoin. Elle les vend souvent au boucher, parce qu'on a quand même besoin d'un peu d'argent. Le reste du repas se déroule assez bien. Après je fais mes devoirs et je vais dormir. Je rêve à demain, j'espère que mon «rendez-vous» avec Lucas se passera bien.

* * *

**Je crois avoir fait un assez long chapitre, pas vrai? 3000 milles mots, ce n'est pas rien! Merci de laisser un jolie review, ça fait toujours plaisir! On se voit au prochain chapitre, que je prévois poster avant la semaine prochaine, donc juste avant les fêtes!**

**Ciao!**

**sweetcandy9**

**-xxx-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alloooooooooo! Voici mon chapitre trois, je sais que j'avais dit avant les fêtes, mais je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser sur ma vie, de toute façon ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes ici, en fait ici est relatif, moi je suis dans ma chambre, mais il y a des gens en voyages, ou... Bon ok je me tais, je sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça... Argh! Tais-toi! Désolé je me parle à moi-même. Breeeeeeeeeeeeef, après mon interminable discussion fascinante avec moi-même, je voulais dire que même si j'avais dit avant les fêtes, on est encore avant les fêtes, non? Les fêtes comprennent Noël, la veille de Noël et le jour de l'an. On est pas encore en 2014, donc je me dis que ce n'est pas trop grave... Bon j'arrête de me trouver des excuses et voici le chapitre 3.**

**_* Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'alterne de narrateur (Rosalie/Katniss), ceci est un chapitre avec Katniss, donc bien sûr, pas de Lucas, mais plein de Peeta! De l'amour, de l'amour et encore de l'amour entre nos deux tourtereaux!*_**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

PDV Katniss

Je me suis figée quand elle a dit le mot Hunger Games et rébellion. Je sentais le regard de Peeta sur moi, il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Il faut que j'arrête de m'enfuir dès que quelqu'un me parle de mon passé. Surtout mes enfants, je ne leurs donne pas un bon exemple. Je me ressaisis et voit que Peeta se ronge les ongles, il attend ma réaction. Je dis :

-C'est bien, et tu nous ne demande pas de faire partie de ton projet?

Rose parait surprise par ma réaction, je crois apercevoir un sourire timide sur son visage. Je serai prête à passer ma vie à répondre à des questions sur les Hunger Games, juste pour voir un sourire sur le visage de ma fille. Ma copie conforme, donc je sais qu'elle ne souris pas beaucoup.

-J'allais le faire, mon partenaire va venir demain pour filmer et poser des questions.

-C'est qui? Ton partenaire. Il est gentil?

Je souris, Peeta est un peu inquiet, car il a peur des garçons qui pourraient faire du mal à sa petite fille chérie. Rose est très jolie et elle à 16 ans, je crois qu'elle va peut-être commencer à s'intéresser aux garçons.

Rose sourit et dit :

-Oui il est très gentil et il s'appelle Lucas Harris.

-Je connais son père, il travaille à la boucherie d'à côté, c'est un homme bien.

Nous changeons de sujet. Finn nous apprend que sa mère, va venir le rejoindre, ici au district 12, accompagné de ma mère. Je vois ma mère au moins une fois par année. Elle noie sa tristesse dans le travail. On essai tous de ne plus penser aux choses malheureuse qui nous rendre tristes. Peeta cuisine, je chasse, Haymitch boit et ma mère soigne des gens. Par contre elle s'arrange toujours pour venir voir mes enfants. Elle les aime beaucoup, mais c'est vrai que c'est difficile de voir Rose, qui ressemble tellement à Prim. Mon petit canard aurait surement été une jeune femme magnifique, comme Rose. Ma fille le sait bien, et même si elle n'a pas connue Prim, je lui parle tellement d'elle. Rose fait honneur à Prim, et je suis sûr que si Prim la verrait maintenant, elle serait très fière d'elle. C'est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

Une larme coule sur ma joue et Peeta me regarde et me prends la main. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, j'ai de la chance d'avoir Peeta. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui.

Finn, ou Finnick Junior de son vrai nom, vit au district 4 depuis qu'il est tout jeune, mais il vient très souvent nous voir. Il fait partie de la famille, c'est le cousin Finnick. Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, et il a aussi eu beaucoup de conquête, au grand désarroi de sa mère. Je crois que Nick le considère un peu comme son idole, ça me rassure et ça m'inquiète en même temps. Finn est un gentil garçon, mais aussi un Casanova, et je ne veux pas que mon fils s'amuse aux dépends des filles.

On termine de manger, tout le monde dépose son assiette sur le comptoir. Je reste dans la cuisine avec Peeta pour débarrasser la table. En lavant une assiette je lui fais pars de mes craintes par apport aux faits de devoir parler des moments les plus douloureux pour moi. Devant Rose et une caméra en plus. Il me répond :

-Écoute, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, en plus, je serai à tes côtés. Mais si tu crois vraiment que tu ne peux pas le faire, dis-le à Rosalie, je suis persuadé qu'elle comprendra.

-Je ne veux pas la décevoir…

-Elle est ta fille, même si tu l'a déçois une fois, elle te portera un amour inconditionnel et une admiration sans fin toute sa vie. Pas seulement parce que tu as accomplis des actes très courageux, mais parce que tu es son idole. Aussi, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra.

-Merci Peeta, tu me vois meilleure que ce que je suis vraiment.

-Ah non! Je connais tous tes défauts, mais je ne les cite jamais parce que je suis trop gentleman.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir insultée que tu dises que j'ai beaucoup de défauts, ou flattée que tu te retiennes de me les dires…

-Je pencherais pour la première option.

-Bon et bien je n'ai plus trop le choix d'abord…

Je prends un gros tas de mousse à savon avec mes mains et, lui lance dessus. En guise de revanche, il me lance un peu d'eau. On fait une vraie bagarre de bulles, de savons et d'eau. Je m'amuse, je ris et je cris, je cours partout dans le cuisine et Peeta me poursuis. Je suis heureuse. J'aime ces moments où je ne suis plus hanté par des souvenirs douloureux. Malheureusement, ces moments sont brefs.

Nous sommes interrompus par Nick, qui entre dans la cuisine et reste un peu surpris par notre état. Peeta et moi sommes trempés avec de la mousse partout. Il regarde un instant et demande :

-Euh… J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop, mais je venais seulement pour vous demander si je peux aller chez Mat.

Mat est le meilleur ami de Nick et notre voisin. Je regarde Peeta et dis :

-D'accord, mais reviens dans une heure tout au plus. Il y a de l'école demain.

-Ok, à plus.

Quand il se tourne j'aperçois une bosse anormale dans son t-shirt. Je m'approche et tire sur son chandail, une bouteille d'alcool tombe par terre. Je reconnais cet alcool, Haymitch a le même, trois gorgées et tu vois flou, alors imaginez une bouteille complète. Je l'a ramasse et regarde Nick, il détourne le regard. Je dis :

-C'est quoi _ça_?

J'insiste bien sur le dernier mot. Nick continu de m'éviter du regard et bafouille :

-Euh… ben… _ça _c'est… hum… une bouteille… d'alcool?

-Je sais que c'est une bouteille, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu l'avais caché dans ton chandail. Tu sais que je refuse que tu boives, tu es trop jeune et tu ne comprends pas les conséquences. Tu veux finir comme ton oncle?

-Mais c'est pas juste! Papa me laisse lui!

Je retourne et regarde Peeta. Il rougit et évite mon regard lui aussi.

-Peeta? C'est vrai ce qu'il dit?

-C'est compliqué…

-Il n'y a rien de compliqué la dedans, tu fais boire de l'alcool à notre fils!

-Écoute je sais que ça parait louche, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Pas ce que je crois? Moi je croyais que tu ne buvais pas d'alcool, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça! Mais tu en refile à Nick!

-Non, je n'aime pas l'alcool, c'est un ami qui m'en a donné une caisse. Je voulais les donner à Haymitch, mais il était parti au Capitole à ce moment, donc je l'ai rangé dans la cave. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai surpris Nick avec trois bouteilles dans sa chambre. Je lui ai laissé gouter à condition qu'il reste dans la maison avec l'alcool. Je préfère qu'il boive ici, qu'avec ses amis.

Peeta dirige son regard vers Nick, il continu :

-Mais monsieur n'a pas respecté sa part du marché, donc je ne lui laisse plus accès à l'alcool.

Il redirige son regard vers moi. Je mets mon visage dans mes mains quelques secondes et je relève la tête et lui demande :

-Mais à quoi t'a pensé? Lui laisser boire de l'alcool à 14 ans!

-Je penserais que si je lui laissais en boire il réaliserait que ça goutte vraiment mauvais, et il n'en boirait pas.

Je me tourne vers Nick et lui demande :

-Et t'a aimé ça?

-Non, c'est juste que tous mes copains sont contents quand je leurs en donnes, donc j'apprends à aimer ça.

-Et bien tu vas mettre ton apprentissage sur pause jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, va dans ta chambre et je ne veux plus te voir toucher à une goutte d'alcool, c'est clair?

Il grogne un genre que oui et pars dans sa chambre en ronchonnant. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je soupirs. Je me tourne vers Peeta et dis :

-Haymitch revient demain, j'irai lui porter la caisse.

-D'accord et je suis désolé.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, je soupirs encore une fois et sors.

Je remarque que Ray est parti et que Finnick s'est dirigé vers sa chambre. Il ne reste plus que Rose dans le salon, je lui dis d'aller dormir et je fais de même. Arrivée dans ma chambre je mets un pyjama et me glisse dans le lit. Quelques minutes plus-tard, Peeta entre, se change et s'étend à mes côtés. Par contre aujourd'hui, il ne m'entoure pas de ses bras, comme il a l'habitude de la faire. Il doit comprendre que je suis encore en colère contre lui. Les minutes passent et je le sens bouger à mes côtés, quelques secondes plus tard, son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Je chuchote :

-Peeta! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je voulais seulement voir si tu étais réveillée.

-Et bien je le suis.

-Désolé.

-Tu ne m'a pas réveillé, je ne dormais pas encore.

-Non je voulais dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Nick, c'était une mauvaise idée, et j'aurais dû t'en parler dès le départ, mais je croyais que tu m'en empêcherais, et j'étais tellement sûr que ça marcherait…

-Ça va…

-Non je te le jure, je suis vraiment désolé, est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu me pardonne?

-Hum… Tu pourrais me faire des petits pains aux fromages, ou un gâteau, j'adore tes gâteaux.

-Va pour le gâteau.

Il se penche un peu vers moi, appuyant son nez contre le mien, mais il ne m'embrasse pas, de peur surement que je le repousse. Je prends donc l'initiative de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. On s'embrasse pendant longtemps, je ne sais même plus, ça pourrait être quelques heures ou même quelques minutes. Quand j'embrasse Peeta, je perds la notion du temps, mais avec une main qui caresse mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma hanche, en plus de ses lèvres douce sur les miennes, comment voulez-vous que je me concentre? Mes mains se perdent dans sa chevelure blonde et soyeuse. Peeta est au-dessus de moi, mais il ne fait aucune pression. Quelques instants plus tard, sa main qui était dans mes cheveux fait comme sa jumelle et se pose sur mon autre hanche. Ses deux mains commencent à monter dangereusement, elles se glissent sous mon chandail et je repousse Peeta. Il s'étend à côté de moi, toujours en regardant il dit :

-C'est quoi le problème Kat?

-Les enfants.

- Les enfants ne sont pas dans cette chambre…

Il sourit d'un air taquin et se rapproche, je le repousse à nouveau en riant.

-Non, mais ils sont à côté. Tu veux vraiment traumatiser tes enfants?

-Je vais me gêner!

Il me tire vers lui et cette fois ci c'est moi qui se retrouve sur lui, il recommence à m'embrasser et je le laisse faire cette fois. Il a raison, de toute façon, les enfants dorment surement.

Enfin, j'espère.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je suis seule dans le lit. Avec un effort surhumain, je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Quand j'arrive je vois Nick et Rose en train de manger des gaufres avec des fruits. Sur le comptoir il y a un panier plein de petit pain aux fromages, une assiette remplis de biscuits aux brisures de chocolat et un énorme gâteau au chocolat parsemée de plein de couleur et de fleur. Je souris devant ce festin.

Peeta arrive avec une assiette remplis de gaufres et de fruits, comme celles des enfants. Il sourit et me dit :

-Voici ton petit déjeuner, et ceci est mon cadeau de pardon.

Il me désigne le comptoir et continu :

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai empêché les enfants d'en prendre.

Et comme pour appuyer son commentaire, les enfants grognent. Je ris et embrasse Peeta.

-Franchement, Peeta, c'est beaucoup trop. Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau.

-Une promesse c'est une promesse. De toute façon, c'est déjà tout fait, alors mange-le ou on va devoir le jeter.

-D'accord d'accord.

Je prends mon assiette avec un pain au fromage et un biscuit. Je mangerais le gâteau après. Je m'installe à table et Peeta s'assoit à mes côtés, il se tourne vers les enfants et dit :

-Nick, j'aimerais que tu attendes ta sœur après l'école.

-Quoi?

Ce n'est pas seulement Nick qui a répondu, mais aussi Rose qui ne semble pas ravie de cette condition. Ça n'empêche pas Peeta de continuer :

-Rose, Nick est puni, il est privé de sortie. Il n'a pas le droit d'aller chez des copains ou d'inviter des gens à la maison et je veux que tu t'assures qu'il ne va nulle part.

Rose se tourne vers son frère, rageuse, et dis :

-Qu'est-ce que t'a fait encore?

Cette fois c'est moi qui prends la parole pour répondre :

-Je l'ai surpris avec une bouteille d'alcool quand il partait chez son ami.

Rose se tourne vers son frère et dit :

-Non mais t'es malade? De l'alcool? Sérieux Nick!

En guise de réponse, Nick hausse les épaules. Je soupirs et dis :

-Enfin bref, je veux que tu le surveille.

-Mais ce soir Lucas vient à la maison.

-Et?

-D'accord, je vais le faire, mais la sœur de Lucas devait venir elle aussi, parce qu'il doit la garder. C'est correct si elle est là?

-Mais oui, elle a quel âge?

-Quatorze ans.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Nick se dépêche de dire :

-Est-ce qu'elle s'appelle Jade Harris?

-Euh… possible, je ne sais pas son nom, mais surement puisqu'ils ont le même nom de famille.

Face à la réponse de sa sœur, Nick rougit et continue de manger sans dire un mot. Je me demande c'est l'histoire avec la petite Harris, mais je ne lui demande pas, car je sais que ça le rendrait mal à l'aise.

Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, Nick décide de le rompre en demandant :

-Pourquoi papa est pas puni?

Je réponds :

-Parce que c'est un adulte et parce qu'il m'a fait un gâteau. Je lui ai pardonné.

Nick se lève, va porter son assiette dans le lavabo, prend son sac et dit :

- Je ne pense pas que le gâteau soit la seule chose qu'il a faite pour se faire pardonner.

Et sur ce, il sort de la pièce, son sac à dos pendant sur son épaule. Rose se lève et dit :

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller…

Elle suit le trajet de son frère et sors après nous avoir embrassé sur la joue, à moi et Peeta. On se regarde (moi et Peeta) et on éclate de rire, après quelques minutes, Peeta doit partir pour la boulangerie. Il m'embrasse et part.

Je nettoie la table et fais la vaisselle, ensuite je prends ma douche et je m'habille. Je descends à la cave et je prends cette fichue caisse qui nous a causé tant de problèmes. Je sors à l'arrière pour prendre mon arc, je le laisse ici depuis que je n'ai plus besoin de le cacher. En rentrant à l'intérieur, je remarque cette mini-tombe entouré d'un buisson de primevère. C'est le tombeau de Buttercup, il est mort il y a quelques années, malgré le fait que je détestais ce chat, j'étais triste quand il est décédé, c'est peut-être parce qu'il était un peu comme un souvenir de Prim. J'étais attaché à ce chat d'une certaine manière, peut-être que je ne le détestais pas tant que ça dans le fond.

Je sors de la maison, la caisse d'alcool dans les bras et mon arc sous la main. Je me dirige vers la maison d'Haymitch, arrivée sur le porche je cogne à la porte, et bien sûr, je ne reçois aucune réponse. La porte n'est pas fermée à clé, donc je l'ouvre et j'entre à l'intérieur. Arrivé au salon, je vois Haymitch, complétement saoul, étendu dans son vomi. Je marmonne :

-C'est pas vrai, en tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui va le nettoyer.

Je pose la caisse et mon arc par terre et je vais chercher une bassine d'eau froide. Je reviens et verse la bassine sur la tête d'Haymitch. Il se relève en hurlant et cherche son couteau sans succès. Je m'assois nonchalamment et dis :

-Bon, tu es réveill é, je viens t'offrir un cadeau.

-ET ÇA NE POUVAIT PAS ATTENDRE?

-Je vais le chercher, profites-en pour te calmer.

Je l'entends grogner, je me lève et prend la caisse et lui donne. À la vue de tout ça, il a un petit sourire, il dit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ça?

- C'est un ami à Peeta qui lui a donné, mais il ne boit pas ça.

-Bien sûr, ce garçon est trop sage.

-Si seulement mon fils l'était aussi… Je l'ai surpris avec une bouteille d'alcool.

-Il commence jeune! Dit-lui qu'il peut venir s'amuser avec tonton Haymitch quand il veut.

-Jamais de la vie. Bonne journée et saoule pas trop, ce soir tu viens diner à la maison et si tu ne veux pas avoir une autre bassine d'eau froide sur la tête, soit prêt quand je viendrais te chercher.

-Envoi Peeta me chercher veux-tu?

-D'accord, à plus.

Je me lève et prends mon arc. Je sors et je ferme la porte, ensuite je me dirige vers la maison de Gale. Arrivé là-bas, je cogne et sa femme, Emma, m'ouvre la porte, je dis :

-Salut Emma! Est-ce que Gale est là?

-Salut Katniss! Il est déjà parti dans la forêt, je crois que tu peux le rattraper, il est parti il y a quelques minutes.

-D'accord, merci!

Je cours en direction de la forêt. Gale s'est marié deux ans après son retour au district 12, Emma est très gentille. Ils sont rendus à trois enfants, le premier de 10 ans, l'autre de 8 ans et le petit dernier de quatre ans. Ils sont comme mes neveux.

Je rattrape Gale au moment où il entre dans la forêt, je cris :

-Gale! HÉ GALE!

Il se retourne et sourit, il me dit :

-Salut Catnip! Alors quoi de neuf?

-Mon fils est un alcolo

Il me regarde sans comprendre, donc je lui raconte toute l'histoire, sans oublier la partie avec Haymitch. À la fin il rit et dit :

-Bah, c'est normal à son âge de vouloir essayer de nouvelles choses.

-Ouais… Sinon, vous venez toujours ce soir? Me mère et Annie vont arriver vers 7h.

-Bien sûr, mais on est mieux de rapporter beaucoup de viandes si on veut un vrai festin.

-Allons-y, je vais pouvoir te battre, comme d'habitude.

-Vantarde!

Nous passons le reste de la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi à chasser. Je termine avec cinq écureuils, deux lapins, une dinde et même un daim, ce soir va être un vrai festin de rois, mais c'est une bonne chose puisqu'on est beaucoup.

Je range mes prises dans mon sac et je salue Gale, je me dirige vers la nouvelle boulangerie de Peeta. Je viens le chercher pour le ramener à la maison.

J'avoue avoir hâte de voir ma mère et Annie, mais il faut aussi que je fasse cet interview, au moins, Peeta le fait aussi.

Je pourrais toujours compter sur son soutien.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? Au menu du prochain chapitre:**

**-Un PDV de Rosalie**

**-Le retour de Lucas**

**-L'histoire de Nick et de la sœur de Lucas**

**-L'interview sur Hunger Games**

**-Le souper de famille**

**-Et peut-être une petite fête avec les jeunes de ma fic, vous pensez quoi de cette idée?**

**Bon je vais dormir, il est 2h du mat, mais je trouvais que je vous avait assez fait attendre pour le chapitre 3, donc...**

**Bonne nuit ou bonne journée, dépendant où vous vous trouvez sur le globe terrestre.**

**sweetcandy9**

**-xxx-**


End file.
